


Oh, Fuck me - Logan’s Week. (Day 3: Loceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Day 3, Fighting, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, logan's week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, slight gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Deceit has a hemipenis and Logan is fascinated and incredibly turned on by it. He begs and pleads to suck both of Deceit’s dicks at once, Deceit knows he physically won’t be able to but lets him try anyway. He ends up with one cock coming down Logan’s throat and the other coming across his face.





	Oh, Fuck me - Logan’s Week. (Day 3: Loceit)

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Virgil’s voice holds as much horror as his eyes do.

“Hey, Language Kiddo!” Patton leans out of the kitchen sending little droplets of pasta sauce across the carpet as he points his wooden spoon.

“No, Patton. Virgil is correct in his language if your eyes had to behold what we are viewing right out.” Roman’s eyes were bugging out of his head as he summoned his katana to his side.

Logan finally looked up from his book and was struck dumb. Deceit was standing on the stair landing yellow dyed hair were all theirs was purple. Earrings on both sides, the cross hanging in Deceit’s left ear. As it shimmered it drew his eye to Deceit’s deep blood red lips. It stole Logan’s breath away. Deceit shrugged and squared up his shoulders. His snake skin jacket gave him a sharp profile right down to his leather pants and his crotch.

“Oh, Fuck me.” Logan whispered as he took in the two very distinct cock outlines that where running up Deceit’s left hip.

The other’s babble faded out as Logan was wrapped up in a 80’s style fantasy sequence. On the outside Patton was holding a smug Deceit back from a pissed off Virgil screaming about how Deceit can’t just wear his clothing without asking while Roman pretended to gouged out his own eyes with his katana. But inside Logan’s head, Deceit was slowly walking over to where Logan was seated on the couch. Hips swaying due to his black leather high heeled boots. Once standing right in front of Logan, Deceit kicked Logan’s legs apart to stand as close as he could. Leaning in, Deceit ran his hand through Logan’s hair until he got to the nape of his neck. Gripping tight, Deceit pulled Logan forward to just before his face. Deceit’s neon yellow and honey brown hair blew in the wind. Licking his blood red lips, Deceit moaned as he placed Logan’s hand on both of his cocks.

“Doesn’t not feel amazing huh, Brains. Bet you couldn’t suck my cocks better than any five dollar whore. Bet you couldn’t not choke so pretty around both of my cocks. Not completely filling up that tiny cute mouth.”

“My mouth is much bigger than it looks.” Logan said at regular volume making all the fighting stop on a dime.

All four faces holding different levels of dismay. Deceit slipped out the front door deep into the mindscape as the other three kept staring at Logan.

“What does the size of your mouth have anything to do with respecting other people’s property?” Virgil grimaced.

“My poor brainiac! I bet you’re too hungry to even think straight.” Patton started.

“Even though we’re gay.” Roman popped up behind Patton. “Padre, I think you noodles are boiling over.” Patton gave a shriek as he ran back to the meal.

Logan took the opportunity to sink out with a couch pillow covering his massive hard-on. He needed to figure out what was going on in Deceit’s pants.

~*~*~*~*~

The research told Logan in painful Discovery- Animal Planet style what Deceit was packing in his pants, but his own cock was betraying his mind. Right about that time, Logan could hear the familiar stomping of those high heeled black boots going down the dark side’s hallway. Into a territory he wasn’t supposed to go. Patton had ordered Virgil, Roman and Logan on several occasions to never go into the dark side’s part of the mindscape. Logan swallowed hard as he gingerly stepped over the line in the carpet that marked the differences. Then sprinted to Deceit’s door, opened it and stepped in, leaning against the door and locking it before his better judgement could catch up with him.

“I expected you.” Deceit turned away from the closet. Spotting Logan through the door length Mirror. Deceit unhooking his belts and throwing each one down onto the floor.

“Did you see it in my face?” Logan recalled his earlier vocalized blunder. Then he remembered that Deceit would double talk unless given a reason not to. “Oh, right. You do, so you didn’t.” Logan pushed himself off of Deceit’s door, making it a step or two before he stopped. Taking in the fact he had never been in Deceit’s room before.

“You don’t have permission to be here or look around. The room’s completely dangerous. Don’t take extra caution around my heating rock, it’s hot.” Deceit said as he pulled off his boots next.

“You are exceptional in embracing the whole animal side of the darkness.” Logan wondered around the round shaped room. Taking in the full bodied sized heating rock that was surrounded in a sand pit, a bed off to one side and a reading nook with scattered books and old play bills tacked on the walls above.

“It’s not my choice. I don’t live for the drama of it all. I don’t wear makeup to enhance my tiny differences.” Deceit wiped his fingertips over the darkest part of his scales. The pad of his fingers the same shade of green.

Before Logan could stop himself his feet took him to standing in front of Deceit holding the other’s wrist inspecting his fingers closer. On confirming Deceit did have scales just not as pronounced as the makeup made it seem. It was a lie. What else about the deceitful side was a lie? Logan’s face fell a bit.

Deceit hated disappointing the scientific boy wonder but he needed Logan to know not everything is what it seems in the land of make believe and pretend. Pretend you didn’t exist, make believe Thomas had no outstanding flaws. His forefinger cruised down Logan’s body, hooking in Logan’s pajama pants.

“You like what you see? I can read it on your face.” Deceit stopped touching what could never be his and turned away, continuing to strip off his tank top. Hoping more skin would make the other run away.

“No. You misunderstand. My disappointment wasn’t in your appearance. It was in the fact that maybe you don’t have…want… I thought…” Logan’s voice trails out as his better judgement entered his thoughts. Lusting after someone you don’t interact with much was dirty. He should leave. “I apologize. I came here under the wrong pretenses. I should have had enough respect to ask you out on a date first not to debate whether you had a hemipenis.” Logan strode over to the door quickly.

Deceit beat Logan to the punch, placing his hand on the barely open door and slammed it shut. Logan let out a startled yelp as he pulled back and readjusted his glasses. Deceit took in Logan’s changed behavior and his semi erected cock that he was trying to hide.

“Smart boys shouldn’t say such dirty words with such tiny mouths.” Deceit’s voice taking on a husky tone as he grabbed at the NASA logo on the brainiac’s tee shirt. “Things like apologize, pretenses, date first and debate.”

“You’re not lying anymore are you?” Logan’s hands wrapped around the fist attached to his shirt, swallowing hard as he found the courage to step closer.

“No need to right now. I know how answers get you hard poindexter. And I like what I see.” Deceit brought his leg forward, lightly rubbing his thigh against Logan’s crotch. Logan moaned and wilted a bit.

Deceit chuckled as he helped Logan. Deceit pushed down on his shoulder. Not stopping until Logan was on his knees. 

“I hear if you wish for something out loud three times, I’ll appear before your eyes like magic.” Deceit stared down at his hapless nerd. Deceit’s snake like qualities ran deeper than just his skin. It slithered down to his very soul. Now that he was coiled around Logan, he wasn’t ever going to let his smart snacc get away.

“There is no such thing as true magic. Only sleight of hand and idiots like princ– Um I mean common people that instantly believe before conducting their own diagnostics.” Logan corrected with his finger in the air, Deceit grabbed Logan’s finger, bent over so he could take Logan’s finger into his mouth. Wrapping his forked tongue around both sides of Logan’s finger, moving each side independently.

“Oh, Fuck me!” Logan whisper for the second time in 24 hours. Correcting his glasses with his free hand out of a nervous habit.

“How about if we start out with something less daunting. Can you say that pretty word for me again?” Deceit pulled back, letting Logan’s finger go and pressed the other’s hand to his swollen cocks.

“Hemipenis. Hemipenis. Hemipenis.” Logan breathlessly chanted while stroking the hard cocks encased in soft leather.

Deceit ran his hands over his bare torso down his abs to his fly. Popping the button made Logan’s mouth open. Lowering the zipper made Logan lick his lips. Deceit held his hand over his cocks hiding the majority of himself from the the brain’s view, slowly shifting the pants down.

The frustration bubbled over in Logan, reaching up he tugged Deceit’s hand away. The cocks bounced down into position and smacked Logan in the face. Leaving two wet precome spots on his cheek. His tongue darting out to lick try on lick at the spots on his face, when that failed Logan licked at the cock that was closest to him. Deceit releases a string of curses as Logan’s tongue lapped at his cock. Logan then watched as a shiver rolled through Deceit’s body as his tongue connected again. But then something shifted in Logan and he cover his mouth with his hand.

“I should have inquired about your status of consent first. I apologize.” Logan dropped his hand to caress Deceit’s bare hips.

“Apologize is one of those dirty words I warned you about. Should wash your mouth out.” Deceit rubbed both of his cocks on Logan’s bottom lip. “But for real, I gave you my consent as I pushed you to your knees. But thank you for asking for clarity. I’m as green as you are at sucking two cocks at once.” Deceit smirked as he let his more sensitive cock drop and stroked his other cock right in front of Logan’s face.

“So fucking green. Such a dirty fucking mouth that you should wash my mouth out with your cum. I want to suck both of your cocks so bad. Please let me try. Want you to coat my mouth and come down my throat.” Logan slid his tongue around Deceit’s head as his other hand took his glasses off, placing the specs on the bed top. Humming suddenly as the precome spread across his tongue. 

Deceit carded his hand through Logan’s hair as he watched his cock disappear into his mouth until Logan gagged a bit and pulled back up. His little sexy nerd would never be able to fit both of his cock into his smart mouth ever, but Deceit wouldn’t stop him. Fighting not to let his head lull back and close his eyes as Logan found his stride, Deceit was in lust.

With every stroke Logan gauged how much more room he had in his mouth. Calculating in the space his teeth were occupying, the diameter of his throat and the circumference of his mouth, Logan couldn’t get the numbers to line up with his heartbeat living like it was in his needy cock. Logan just kept going believing he could. As Deceit’s grip tighten in his hair, Logan took the cock in his mouth deeper and deeper. Humming with happiness until Deceit cut off his air supply.

Goosebumps broke out across Deceit’s skin as a ringing silence filled the room. Growling when Logan started to pull back, gasping for precious air. Before Deceit could apologize for holding him in place, Logan was back on Deceit’s cocks. Switching from one to the other with each stroke into his mouth.

Little pleasant sounds tumbled out of Logan as he kept sucking and licking at every inch of both cocks. Wrapping his lips around his teeth for added protection, Logan held both cocks side by side so lovingly in his grip trying to work both tips safely into his mouth. Deceit’s moans started to take a sour whimpery sound as his hips rocked forward wanting to be back in Logan’s hot wet tight mouth.

“Logan, my smart boy. I’m so close to coming. If you don’t choose a tip to suck right now, I am going to rip your pants off and fuck you ‘dp’ style until I nut all over you.” Deceit growled.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, you slippery fuckin’ snake.” Logan shot back before sucking the more sensitive cock into his mouth as he held the other wet cock to his face. Tightening his mouth and grip around the exposed cock being held to his cheek for almost three strokes. Then Deceit came filling Logan’s mouth and shooting white streaks across Logan’s face until it was dripping from his jawline and earlobe down onto his shirt. Swallowing as much as he could, Logan smiled up at Deceit’s blissed out face.

“S-such a goooood boy for me. You almost g-got it. Maybe n-next time.” Deceit stammered as he tried to recover.

“May I Sir?” Logan asked open ended.

“Try again now? No, I need time to recover, too sensitive.” Deceit answered honestly. A blush creeping into his face. No one ever wanted to suck him off again after experiencing his hemipenis.

“No, sorry I started the question inside my.. It doesn’t matter. May I cum Sir?” Logan asked again.

“Yes, Of course. You can come anytime you want with me. Never hold back.” Deceit pulled up his pants so he could go down on a knee in front of Logan. Wanting to be level with him.

Logan’s hand slid through the cum on his face and collected as much as he could. Working his semen slicken hand down into his pajama bottoms, Logan was quickly stroking himself over the edge.

In disbelief of how kinky Logan was being, Deceit held his dirty boy close and rutted up against him, giving Logan extra pressure to feel. Logan spilled through the slot in his pajama pants, marking the soft leather of Deceit’s thigh. Chanting Deceit’s name all the while.

“You are such a messy boy aren’t you?” Deceit coo’ed. Holding and kissing Logan through his orgasm, Deceit was smiling so hard.

“Uh huh.” Logan panted. Relaxing into Deceit’s touch.

“Wanna stay here? I have a shower and a sauna. Ever had a blowjob in a sauna?” Deceit wiggled his eyebrows handing Logan’s eye glasses back to him.

“Nope.” Logan admitted as he positioned his glasses and blushed.

“Want one or twelve?”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
